


My Child

by careforacuppatea



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 新ムーミン | Shin Moomin (Anime 1972), 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Father/Son Incest, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Incest, Lemon, M/M, Nudity, Parent/Child Incest, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/careforacuppatea/pseuds/careforacuppatea
Summary: Snufkin and Joxter bask in the sunshine of summer after taking a swim in the nearby lake, far from the others in Moominvalley. Joxter is naked, and Snufkin is *not* a child-- isn't that all that is required to lead to overwhelming mischief and blasphemy?





	My Child

**Author's Note:**

> Snufkin is at least 16/17 to at most 18/19 years old.  
> On the fly drabble, apologies for any mistakes and inconsistencies.

“You have to admit, it’s fun to be lazy.” 

Snufkin turned his head just enough to glance down to his right, where the Joxter– whom been the one to break the peaceful silence between them– was laid out next to him, stretched out like a lazy cat. The two had decided to sunbathe on a grassy incline, near a cool, welcoming lake; while Snufkin had opted to keep at least his dark green trousers on and simply rolled them up above his calves, Joxter had done away with his clothes altogether.

Snufkin had tried his best to ignore the dark, thick and curling fur near the Joxter’s navel, which created a rather noticeable Happy Trail, in which the younger man had refused to allow himself to follow, only needing his secretly depraved thoughts to whisper to him where it led too anyway. 

Snufkin was the first to jump into the cold lake water, to cool down not only his body, but specifically his burning cheeks and racing, questionable thoughts.

“Sure,” Snufkin responded, moving one of his hands up to gently scratch at his chin, before rubbing the palm up the side of his face and into his light brown hair, mussing and gently rustling his fingers through it, feeling the last bit of water from the lake shaking out and onto his already warmed up shoulders and back. 

“Though _you_  have to admit, my idea to go for a swim was pretty fun too,” Snufkin said, dropping his hand back onto the cool grass and lolling his head to the side as he looked back down at Joxter. 

The Joxter opened a glacial blue eye to glance back up at the young adolescent, no real expression on his face as his eye seemed to be studying the face before him, then finally the other eye opened too; eyes squinting from the hot sunlight, Joxter brought a clawed hand to hover above his face as he finally made eye contact with the Snufkin. 

That’s when the Joxter noticed the teasing, almost goading twinkle in the young Snufkin’s soft, brown eyes, gazing down at him; his long black tail twitched at this, the very tip, covered in a thicker brush of black, curly hair, flicking alive. “Well…” Joxter started, eyes flicking to catch the slow movement of Snufkin gently dragging the very tip of his tongue across his bottom lip. “It was fun to  _humor you_ , is all.” Joxter’s eyes snapped back up to meet Snufkin’s, a roguish grin spreading across his face as he watched the soft brown eyes roll to the back of Snufkin’s head, the boy letting out a huff of hair as he allowed himself to fall back onto the soft grass below him.

“Humor me as if I’m some  _child_ ,” Snufkin grumbled, saying the last word with such disdain– _childish_ disdain. Joxter let out a bark of laughter at this, which only got Snufkin’s own tail, creamy beige with a thick, russet brown tip, flicking and thumping between the two. “That’s because you are a child, my boy,” Joxter said, a crooked smile spreading across his face as he watched Snufkin’s face twist into an irritated grimace, his lips pouting as he shot daggers into the older Mumrik. 

Joxter wasn’t fazed though, and true to his young at heart spirit, stuck his red tongue out, chuckled when Snufkin stuck his own pink tongue out. “See, a  _child_ ,” Joxter goaded his young son, who only seemed to grow redder in the face to the point it traveled to his pointed ears as well. 

“As if _you’re_  one to talk.” Snufkin huffed out, bringing his knees up to his chest as he wrapped his arms around them, and gently placed his chin to rest atop his knees, pouting still, tail thumping and flailing about besides him. 

Joxter didn’t respond, just giving a soft shake of his head as he kept a rather content smile, eyes closing once more, bringing his arms to fold at the back of his head, and leaving Snufkin to fester by himself in the hot sunshine of summer. Things fell back into a quiet silence between the two, while the world around them kept moving, the soft breeze rustling branches and leaves of the trees and bushes around them, bugs and birds singing, fish causing occasional disturbances in the lake’s calm surface. 

Joxter wasn’t entirely sure how long the silence lasted, until Snufkin’s soft voice shattered it once more. “So, is that all I am?” Snufkin asked, voice light, though unreadable. One of Joxter’s long, pointed ears, covered in very short, dark brown fuzz, flicked towards the young man– slightly irritated that he’d have to open his eyes again to the hot sunlight, though curious at this sudden mood swing from his son, Joxter forced himself to sit up, and slowly open his eyes, blinking rapidly and rubbing at them before his sensitive pupils readjusted. 

When Snufkin felt that he had his father’s attention, he picked up his head and turned to look at him, brown eyes clashing with bright blue. “To you, is that all I am?” Snufkin repeated himself, voice growing in volume, but as it did, Joxter picked up a strain in the way he talked. Joxter didn’t respond, only stared back at Snufkin– no, studying him now, as Snufkin’s small break in his voice had given the old Mumrik a way in to reading him. 

When Joxter didn’t back down from staring, nor even reacted or responded to Snufkin’s question, the young man was the one to break eye contact and turn his face away to stare forward towards the lake. “I’m just a  _child_  to you, always have been,” Snufkin said, voice calm, yet Joxter could hear the quite fragile undertone of it; the brown haired teen sighed, dropping his chin back down on the top of his knees, tail no longer moving and instead laying lifeless between the two creachers. 

Joxter understood the situation immediately and concluded that his son was hurt because, well, Joxter called him a child– and perhaps even  _treated_ him like a child more times than he should have, when Snufkin was a budding young adult. That had to be it right, as to why the young mutt before him, had gone from feisty and irritated, to soft spoken and fragile. 

Joxter watched as the warm breeze gently rustled and combed its way through Snufkin’s light brown hair, watched his boy and wondered, why exactly did it bother him that he may have hurt Snufkin’s feelings, and why he wanted to fix it. Letting out a soft, disgruntled noise, Joxter pushed those questions back to answer for another time, when he’s alone and can speak to himself aloud about such things. 

Instead, Joxter decided the best course of action, was to gently take hold of Snufkin’s tail and bring it up to his face. This, of course, startled Snufkin almost right out of his skin– the young man dropped his hands to his sides as he let his legs fall outwards away from his chest as he turned slightly and gaped at Joxter. Before Snufkin could even open his mouth to protest or reach out to tug his tail back as he watched the Mumrik bring the tip of it towards his mouth– Joxter pressed the soft fur of the tail’s tip to his lips, eyes gently closed as if in deep concentration of what he was doing. 

Joxter focused on how  _soft_ the fur beneath his lips were, that when he inhaled, he could pick up what smelled like morning dew, wildflowers, potting soil and fresh apples… it was Snufkin, of course, what he could smell. It was good, very good, that it made him hold the twitching tail closer to his face, almost nuzzling into it. 

Snufkin froze, mouth hanging slightly open, and he held his breath, the thumping of his heart and blood racing in his ears was all the sound he could really hear, fingers digging into the grass and dirt as his father breathed his scent in and nuzzled into the fluffy end of his tail. 

It was when the Joxter’s bright blue eyes flashed open from under the shadows of the man’s dark fringe, catching Snufkin off guard; what Snufkin saw in those eyes, along with the soft brushing of lips against his tail, sent shivers up and down the young man’s body, as if he’d just jumped into the cold water of the lake during early mornings. 

Finally, Joxter released Snufkin’s tail, which silently drifted down back onto the grassy floor. Snufkin still seemed to be holding in baited breath as he watched Joxter carefully eased himself to recline onto his side, one leg stretched out while the other one bent to support him, along with using one arm to also hold him up as the other reached out towards Snufkin’s face. 

As Joxter’s paw made contact with Snufkin’s cheek, Joxter once again held eye contact, licking his lips before he spoke. “Oh, my boy, you aren’t just a child to me.” Snufkin released much of the air he had been holding in as Joxter’s hand gave a soft caress, such an affectionate action that it made Snufkin’s eyes flutter, a soft pink blush dusked the young man’s cheeks and nose. The dark hand moved down to his chin, then taking hold of it, as if Joxter felt the need to make sure Snufkin kept on staring directly into the Mumrik’s brazen blue eyes. Snufkin decided to copy his father and lick his own lips in anticipation, ears straining to hear the words of his father as they came out rather soft, his voice deeper than usual though– it was almost like a whisper, as if they were in a crowded space and Joxter only wanted Snufkin to hear what he had to say. 

“You’re  _my_  child,” the Joxter said it in such a provocative tone of voice, and whispering it as if it was a delicate secret, Snufkin let out the last bit of air in his lungs in a shaky sigh– but only to take a shape inhale of air as his father sat himself up and moved a bit more forward to give a long wet lick, starting from the teen’s jawbone to the edge of his right eye. Joxter’s tongue was thick, and incredibly rough and too fucking _hot_ , it felt like the Mumrik was leaving a strip of scorched flesh where his tongue touched. 

It was all too much, the close contact, the fact his father was this close and absolutely _naked_ , the wet strip of what felt like  _fire_ on his face, the way his stomach churned and his damp trousers felt too constricting and he suddenly envied his father, free enough to just go nude– 

Snufkin squirmed under Joxter’s grip, hissing and gasping as the older man gave one last long, rough lick of his tongue before backing off completely, releasing Snufkin to fall flatly onto his back, arms thrown out straight besides him.

Again, no words, just the sound of heavy breathing coming from Snufkin, his tail twitching and thumping a few times besides him, and the world seemed to have continued going through all that too. Joxter simply relaxed on his side, both legs almost stretched out, using the flat of his forearm to keep himself up, and his tail seemed to wag, the tip of his tail particularly flicking excitedly. An amused look on the old Mumrik’s face as he watched his son slowly sit himself back up, a wolfish grin plastered on his face as unnaturally blue eyes followed Snufkin’s tongue wetting his bottom lip, before sucking in it to bite it as the boy finally lifted his head to look at him. 

Snufkin hadn’t bothered to wipe off the saliva on his cheek and jaw, unabashedly staring directly into the Joxter’s eyes, and the Mumrik noted a familiar expression on the young one’s face, a sinful glint in those brown eyes, as Snufkin asked– no,  _demanded_ , really, “So, what else will you do with  _your child_.”


End file.
